


A Moment to Breathe

by agent_ontario



Series: Alpha and Orion [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Beware: Authoress has not played Destiny before, Canon-Typical Violence, Church from RvB as a Ghost, Gen, Guardian typical temporary character death, Hybrid - Freeform, but has read plenty of stuff about it, drabbles and stuff about my Guardians, i wax poetic a lot, mentioned Destiny Youtubers as Guardians, more 'additional' tags to be added, more character tags will be added as more people show up, the Farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: Drabbles, random scenes, and. . . short things I don't know what to call. Bite-sized drabbles and bits about my OC Fireteam(s). Also available on FFnet and Quotev under the same title.Most recent chapter: A Warlock and a Hunter meet in a bar. No romance, just talking.





	1. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A point in the crafting of their Legends.

A Hunter stalked down a familiar path, paradoxically winding up a mountain to a high plain. A wisp of smoke drifting up in the distance. All was silent. It was not right. Well, Guardian? A new installment for your Legend. 

\-------------------------------------

Cold was the Titan's first sensation upon waking. Steely blue eyes flickered open, beholding his Ghost. Here we go, Guardian. A chapter in your Legend has ended and a new one begun. 

\-------------------------------------

Amidst a sea of red sand, new life burst into existence. A newly revived Guardian, confused; her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Eyes up, Guardian. It's time to write your Legend.


	2. Teachers and Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments Fireteam Alpha shared with their mentors. Well, kinda.
> 
> One is calm. One is hopeful. And another is undaunted.

She breathes in; breathes out. Pulls the trigger. The bullet flies true, and buries home in its target. "You have done well." The Hunter acknowledged her mentor's compliment, focused on the Fallen patrol that was blissfully unaware one of their own was dead. "A shame that you would be leaving me. . ."

The younger turned to the elder, raising an eyebrow under a gifted helmet. "The City needs all the help it can get. You are too stubborn to go, old man, so I might as well."

\-------------------------------------

Another place. A precious gift given - "Keep it safe for me, alright? And make good use of it" - shared in confidence and trust.

From teacher, to student. "Come back in one piece, you hear me?" A gray jumpship blasts away, carrying one to his fate. Another left, with hope in his heart and a legacy in his hands, awaiting faithfully for a return. . .

\-------------------------------------

She wishes she could scream. Mind's eye view she could see her mentor - her friend - defenseless against the Cabal soldier, one giant foot raised to crush him; in a Darkness Zone it was a dire situation. Her Ghost hovered above her inanimate body, gathering her Light to revive her.

But she could not wait. He was in danger! And it demanded action! A flame bloomed in her soul, gathering - bursting - with the heat of a Light she'd never felt so intimately. 

She emerged in a blaze of Light, with wings of fire and a heart undaunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just /love/ that last sentence so much. ^.^


	3. Peanut Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Fireteam Alpha worked together - before they were a fireteam.

"The one thing we don't need are comments from the peanut gallery." Arca gave Aivi a meaningful glance.

The newborn Warlock wilted under the gaze of the Hunter a hundred plus years her senior. "Sorry. . ."

Church snorted in amusement, and Arca whirled on him too. "And no backseat driving from you either, little light!" 

"But that's the best part!" exclaimed Arca's Ghost, who spun in circles around the holo projection.

"Not for me, it isn't! Next time -"

Arca's brother, a Titan named Ajax, coughed politely to steer the conversation back on topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems unfinished, I know. May or may not write a second/third part to it.
> 
> 2018/07/23: STEALTH EDIT FOR THE WIN! Fixed a minor formatting issue that slipped my watchful eyes when I was proofreading this.


	4. Finality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arca gets some revenge. Ajax remembers. Aivi gets an achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not an AI, I'm a Ghost!"
> 
> ^.^

She tears the cloak from her fallen  
adversary, taking it as a spoil of war and as an act of vengeance.

The Hunter presents it to her Vanguard, gifting it as proof of its bearer's demise. 

A moment shared, to briefly wallow in grief for a lost friend avenged.

\-------------------------------------

He stands on the wall, looking out over the horizon - the wild ground beyond the City. Helm in his hands, purple chroma glowing; reminding him of a promise made and a final glimpse.

The Titan has heard the whispers; from Warlocks to Hunters to fellow Titans to the few non-Guardians in the Tower. That he waits for someone who will not return. That he lingers in the past.

It is true; it is not. He knows the Bright Crusader will come back. And he knows he must always be moving forward. 

\-------------------------------------

She is still reeling from the rush of Sol Light. The Radiance fades away, and the young Warlock cannot keep herself steady.

She, of amber eyes and black hair, of the Guardian who had struggled with the Void, had found her song. And oh, it was glorious. Melancholy chords had hummed through every corner of her being; and she had known.

She had rushed towards her mentor's agressor, golden Light fueling her strides. A grenade formed and was thrown; a pulse of flame flashed and burned and writhed around the Cabal soldier, who was incinerated from the Firebolt.

She was shaken out of her reverie, by the call of her mentor, now having been revived by his Ghost. "Aivi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achievement get: Fireborn Radiance!
> 
> So I headcanon that every Sunsinger has a song that they hear during Radiance that tells them about themselves with just music. Aivi's is Solace from the Halo 4 soundtrack.
> 
> Pronunciation~  
> Aivi: Ayvee


	5. An Echo On the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aivi is being haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that the character tags have been cleaned up! Don't know why Saint's first though, I didn't do that!

She sees him in the shadows, in the corner of her eye. He lingers amidst the dark of her quarters, the eye sockets of his skull helmet flickering with a sickly Hive-green flame. He taunts her, wordlessly, silently asking her to take the plunge. . . into the Darkness.

To be bereft of sanity. 

He can't force the young Warlock, though he can sway her. But Mira's constant, comforting presence, and Aivi's mastery of Sol Light, keep her steadfast whenever he appears (for she can only see him when she is alone as alone can be) and Aivi is unsure if he will ever truly disappear.

But then she knows he would haunt someone else - a fellow Raider, perhaps, or a newborn Guardian, maybe even give a false vision to some Thanatonaut. If that is within his power. . . 

But she can't take the chance, so Aivi dons her helmet and does her best to ignore the once-Guardian (a spirit, a remnant, a shade, a phantom). 

. . . PRAISE ME. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with this! Finishes nicely, and I get to introduce Aivi's Ghost! Also, the Raiders mentioned are no one particularly special; they're two fireteams who do the Raids.
> 
> For those who may not know~  
> * Thanatonauts are Guardians (primarily Warlocks, though it may just be Warlocks) who repeatedly kill themselves in a variety of different ways just to experience visions.  
> * . . . PRAISE ME. . . is the flavour text for the exotic Warlock helmet The Ram.
> 
> Pronunciation~  
> Aivi: Ayvee


	6. Couldn't Defeat My Pinkie Toe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is definitely not high on Marley's list of favourite activities. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Marley, Sunbreaker Titan! . . . In training, at this point.

Thump.

"Again."

Crash.

"Again."

Bang!

"Ugh!" On his back, limbs splayed and a frown upon his face, Marley wished he was back in his quarters. He even prefered being stranded on Mercury over his current situation at this point! 

His trainer slash sparring partner, Horus-12, leaned over the downed Awoken, and appeared to be amused at the continued failure of the Titan. "Up. Let's do this again." 

Marley grunted, and sat upright. "We've been here the whole day. Can we stop?" 

"Not until you take me down," the senior Sunbreaker replied. "If you can't do that, then you can't hope to take down a Goblin."

"If I come across a Goblin, I'll just use my Hammers." 

"What if you can't use your Light? What then?" 

Marley was quiet; he didn't have a response for that that wouldn't give him a knuckle sandwich, either from Horus or another Sunbreaker.

Exos couldn't smile, but it certainly seemed like Horus was. "That's what I thought. Up. We're doing this until you succeed. Right now, you couldn't defeat my pinkie toe."

"I thought Exos didn't have toes. . . ?"

"You know what I meant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor boy :D


	7. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron asks, and Tevis answers. A moment between two Nightstalkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the seventh chapter, I wanted to do something special - cos, y'know, seven is Bungie's favorite number.
> 
> Much earlier, before I wrote this (just finishing proofreading and it's past three AM Monday morning, August 13th - yes I am up late), I had discovered the Hanahaki disease, and was inspired by one aspect of it: Unrequited love. Here, it's nothing special, and Theron isn't coughing up flowers (no, sirree!), but it deserves a mention.

"Tevis?"

"Yes, Theron?" 

"Let's say - hypothetically! - that you had a crush on somebody. How would you go about telling them. . .?" 

Tevis paused from his task of armour cleaning, and turned back to look at his apprentice. "Is that really a hypothetical question or is it a strange way of getting girl advice, boy?" 

The hybrid didn't meet Tevis' eyes, and awkwardly went back to mending a tear in his jacket. 

"I'll take that as the latter. Theron, if there is a girl that you like, you should tell her. You never know when it might become too late." 

". . . Okay. Thanks, Tevis."

"You're welcome, boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: We've reached thirty hits! :D


	8. Comm Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jokes, references, and teasing between the Raiders and their Ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's lonely up here in the top AN. . . :( Oh well. Enjoy this fluff!

Arca grinned mischievously under her helmet, and her Ghost waited with cautious anticipation.

"Well I'd make a joke about 'I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing', but I don't think anyone would get it."

"I do," said Ajax, Church, and Roman simultaneously.

Ara groaned. "You dolts. . ."

"Back again with the Weiss impressions aren't we, ice princess?" Tex's voice - transmitted over the comms by her Ghost, Leo - presented the Exo's first contribution to the conversation.

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?!"

"Because you give us opportunities and we can't resist," came Theron's light-hearted reply. No one but Zane could see his face, but the hybrid was smiling.

"UGH!" The others just laughed at the Awoken's misfortune, eager to forget their troubles. . . Even if just for one brief moment.

Let's just live day by day  
and not be conquered by our sorrows  
The past can't hold us down,  
we must break free  
Inside we're torn apart,  
but time will mend our hearts  
Move onward not there yet,  
so let's just live  
~ "Let's Just Live", by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams), from RWBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the references? Anyone like 'em?
> 
> Come on guys, I know you're reading this! Tell me what you think! Even if it's just a :D or a :(
> 
> Edit: Decided to add the Guardian/Ghost partnerships as they come up. 
> 
> Arca and Church  
> Ajax and Roman  
> Aivi and Mira  
> Ara Argenta and Lily  
> Tex-4 and Leo  
> Theron and Zane
> 
> Marley and Horus' Ghosts don't have names still, so feel free to suggest some! I want to keep with the Egyptian theme I have for Horus, and I've been trying to think of a fire or star related name for Marley's, with the addition of being translated into another language.


	9. Reports of My Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Charm, and Calliope may or may not have freaked out. Lynn is keeping it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Have been greatly exaggerated.

"Oh no - Charm get out of the way!"

An Exo with black and red plating looked up at his fireteam leader from where he was standing in a pit, just in time to see a Spider Tank falling to his position. The Warlock swore and ran to safety as quickly as he could, but the tank fell fast and hard.

The last thing his teammates heard from him was a shout of "Der'mo!"

Fortunately or unfortunately, the Spider Tank had been destroyed upon landing, going up in flames and lighting the wood from a long abandoned and demolished village. The blaze spread quickly, and there was no sign of Charm-3, much to the worry of Titan Lynn and Hunter Calliope.

"Where is he? Do you see him?!" Calliope, or Callie as she was more often called, peered through the smoke and flames for a glimpse of her teammate.

"I don't know! That fire's too strong to walk through! We may just have to wait for the fire to burn itself out!" Lynn answered.

"But we can't wait that long! Charm needs help!"

Lynn grabbed the shoulders of her panicking teammate and shook her. "Get a hold of yourself, Callie! Panicking won't help us find him!"

The Hunter took a deep breath. "Right. Calm. Not panicking." She wrung her hands and stared at the fire, which was beginning to die down a little.

"What if he's dead?" Callie turned to look back at Lynn.

"Dead or dead dead?" The Titan queried.

"Dead dead."

Lynn opened her mouth to answer the anxious Hunter's question, but was cut off by another voice from behind. "Dead? Ha! I am alive, thank you very much."

"Charm!" The two Guardians whirled to see their third member standing before them, looking a little worse for wear as he patted out remnants of flames on his scorched robes.

Callie was relieved, but also had a question - "How'd you live?"

"I almost didn't. The wood was hiding an entrance to an old tunnel system below the village. I fell through the opening and some burning wood came in after me. That's why -" he brushed a charred bit of wood off his shoulder "- my robes are scorched like this." Charm crossed his arms. "Walked through the tunnels until I found a way up and came out to hear you guys talking."

"Uh huh. Glad you're all right, Charm."

"I am too," the Warlock answered. Ghost revival or not, dying to fire was a painful way to go. Even if he was an Exo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der'mo: Russian for s***
> 
> If that's not correct, blame Google translate, not me.
> 
> Also, this one shot was inspired by Charm's second line of dialogue, which I pictured him saying. I had created him and Lynn last night, refined them a little more today, and ended up writing something with 'em also today!
> 
> Some help needed: None of their Ghosts have names or genders yet (which is why they weren't mentioned at all), and these three Guardians are part of a fireteam together that also doesn't have a name. Any suggestions are welcome!


	10. We'll Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanilla D2. Minor spoilers. Lynn and Calliope are at the Farm, and Callie just needs some assurance that it'll all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill Uldren and the Barons for me, will ya?!

The Awoken blinks at Lynn owlishly, uncharacteristically silent. "Hey."

"Hey." The Titan sits down next to the Hunter in her little alcove, which had a mostly unobstructed view of the Farm. "You doin' okay, Callie?"

"I don't know. Maybe. It's all so confusing now." Calliope stared at her hands, folded in her lap. Fingers twitch restlessly, like she wanted to do something but couldn't.

Lynn put her arm around the Arcstrider's shoulder and squeezed it. "We'll figure it out. We'll take back the City, get our Light back, find Charm, free the Traveler, and kill Ghaul. Not necessarily in that order, mind you."

A ghost of a smile flickered across Calliope's dark purple skin, and her yellow eyes sought Lynn's dark brown ones. She leaned into the Titan's one-armed hug, feeling just a fragment of peace with her fireteam mate here.

_They just needed to find Charm_. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This. Um. Yeah.
> 
> Lynn, Calliope, and Charm have a proper name for themselves now - Fireteam Kairos.
> 
> Additionally, Lynn and Calliope's Ghosts now have names. They aren't mentioned at all here, though. You'll see their names when I introduce them - one next week, because I actually have another chapter finished for once!


	11. Random Collection, No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small collection of shorter bits. More like the first few chapters, but they don't follow a specific theme like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached 60 hits! :D

Ajax had finished his meal, and was now not so subtly trying to steal food from Arca's plate, who let out a huff after two minutes worth of his repeated attempts, and slid it to her brother. "Here you go, human garbage can."

Aivi watched the Titan practically inhale the food, now used to Ajax's near insatiable appetite after battles.

<^^>

Not even the Exos themselves know how they came to be. As war machines? As peacekeepers? As a way for crippled people to live life fully again?

Tex-4 knows few things for certain. She wasn't always an Exo. She has memories she's pretty sure aren't her own. She was meant for battle. And that Leo's voice (but not Leo's voice, because he never sounded so cold) haunts her in the dark places of her mind.

<^^>

Callie was finishing mopping up the remaining Fallen, and a smile crept on to her face as the Captain finally died. She didn't take any joy in killing them; it was what came after a mission ended that she liked. 

With her newly received engrams and Glimmer piled semi-neatly at her feet, the Awoken's smile had widened.

Now came the part she liked (favourite, even!), and the same part her Ghost didn't particularly like but tolerated it.

Calliope snapped her fingers. "Beam me up, Scotty!"

Scotty the Ghost sighed. His Guardian did love her references.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the reference regarding Leo (hint: Tex, memories), congrats! I won't mention what it's from because that will make it super obvious to anyone worth their knifles.
> 
> As for Callie and Scotty, it should be pretty obvious what I'm referencing here. I love scifi but I haven't seen, read, or watched anything about it aside from some crossover fanfics on FFnet.


	12. No Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Warlock and a Hunter meet in a bar. No romance, just talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day late! *awkward shrug*

"You seem a bit lost, Warlock."

Aivi blinked, fingers entangled with each other. She turned to her right to see a girl of fifteen with Hunter armour sitting next to her, with a large mug of dark amber liquid held securely in her small hands.

"I guess I am. New to -" Aivi untangled her hands and gestured at the air "- all this."

"Understandable," the Hunter agreed. She took a sip from her mug, then looked at Aivi. "How long have you been revived?"

"Two weeks."

" _Yikes_. At least I had a decade of training before I came to the City and had to deal with more rules you could shake a stick at. . ."

Aivi gave the Hunter a long look. She wasn't conspicuous; didn't really stand out, aside from her apparent physical age and height. Short brown hair and hazel-gray eyes. "I have to ask. . . how old are you?"

The Hunter gave Aivi a rueful smile. "I died when I was fifteen. Was first revived by my Ghost ten years before the Battle of Six Fronts." She held out her hand. "Name's Arca." 

Aivi accepted the hand. "Aivi."

A couple minutes passed, in comfortable silence. Arca had finished whatever was in her mug (Aivi half hoped it wasn't alcoholic) and was now drawing in a little sketchbook she'd taken out of her pocket.

Aivi was watching an animated conversation between a pair of Exos sitting at the bar when a Ghost in a powder blue shell appeared, hovering over Arca's shoulder. "Arca, you've got a meeting with Ajax in half an hour." The Ghost reminded the Hunter. 

She blinked, looked at the clock on the wall, then hurriedly put her sketchbook and writing utensils away. The young Hunter stood, flashing an apologetic smile at Aivi. "I've got to run. It was nice meeting you!"

Then Arca maneuvered through the crowd and disappeared through the door. 

Aivi stared at the empty seat she once occupied. "It was nice meeting you too. . ." she said to the air.

That was Aivi's first encounter with the Hunter named Arca. It wouldn't be her last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record root beer was what Arca was drinking.


End file.
